vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escanor
|-|Night= |-|Dawn= |-|Early Morning= Summary Escanor (エスカノール, Esukanōru) is the final member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and is known as the Lion's Sin of Pride and the only confirmed human among the group. He is based off a character of the same name from the Arthurian legend who was a knight of King Arthur's court slain by Gawain. He was first depicted as an old, bearded man in his wanted poster. He was born from royalty 40 years ago, but the curse that made him strong made the kingdom view him as a monster. He was greeted by Merlin and Meliodas to join the Seven Deadly Sins. A flashback of him from 12 years ago depicted him quite differently from his old appearance; he is seen as a scrawny, timid, and overly polite young man wearing clothes far too large for him. He enjoys writing and reciting poetry and seems to be obsessively smitten with Merlin. It turns out that during the nighttime, he is cowardly and weak, only capable of running from enemies, and was considered to be the weakest Holy Knight in all of Liones, but he quickly undergoes a transformation right after dawn, becoming much more muscular, calm, and arrogant. This transformation is implied to be a product of his innate ability Sunshine, which allows him to emit sunlight from himself that is capable of scorching and melting nearly everything in proximity. He was able to use this ability to effortless eradicate the Vampire King. This ability is stated by Merlin to be "the source of all life" and completely different from any powers she has ever seen, even amongst the non-human Clans. After his initial transformation after dawn, he continues to grow in size and strength until he hits his peak at noon, during which he is stated by Merlin to be easily stronger than any of the other Sins. His power then begins to wane until it becomes nearly nonexistent again when the sun sets. Escanor's Sacred Treasure is Rhitta, a massive, divine ornate axe with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon. At night, he cannot even lift the weapon off the ground, but he can easily grasp it in a single hand the moment it becomes dawn. His crimes have not been revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-A unarmed. At least 6-C with Rhitta | At least 6-C,' higher' with Rhitta Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, Can use his ability Sunshine to emit flames far hotter than regular flames, Resistance to Fire, Soul, and Mind Attacks, He can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, Can steadily increase his power with sunlight, He can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances Attack Potency: Street level (Said to be weaker than an average Holy Knight, his strength level is 5x less than Hawk's) | At least Large Mountain level (Stated to be on Galan's level). At least Island level with Rhitta (Stated to be on Estarossa's level) | At least Island level (Merlin stated that at noon, which is the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, also wiped out Edinburgh with Sunshine casually. Full power Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself; Casually defeated Galan), higher with Rhitta Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Meliodas (Meliodas can dodge lightning, even night-time Escanor can dodge attacks from the Vampire King without much trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Far stronger than sealed Meliodas) Striking Strength: Class H (Same strength level as Elizabeth Liones) | At least Class EJ. At least Class EJ with Rhitta | At least Class EJ, higher with Rhitta Durability: Unknown | Likely Large Mountain level (Stated to be on Galan's level) | At least Island level (Took a full power hit from CO Galan without defending, and received a very small wound, also took damage from his own attack when Estarossa used Full Counter which would double its attack potency) Stamina: Superhuman (He ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine Standard Equipment: His Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta, a giant axe that is incredibly heavy. Meliodas, with his immense strength, was seen dragging Rhitta along the floor and complaining about its weight, but Escanor can casually lift it with one hand during the daytime. In addition to immense cutting power and heft, its primary function is to allow Escanor to control his flames more easily by absorbing the energy it emits into the blade, maximizing the damage dealt per hit while minimizing the damage to his surroundings. Escanor can is also able summon it by calling its name, which causes the weapon to fly to his location (But this is implied to only be possible during the daytime since Meliodas had to drag Rhitta to Edinburgh during the night). Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumbling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he effortlessly overpowered and killed the Vampire King Ezraf and two members of the Ten Commandments on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped to seal the Ten Commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his Sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Pseudo-Sun only gives Escanor a few seconds of constant power boost, which then gets him back to his weaker state. During the daytime he's rather arrogant, but this is mitigated somewhat by his combat skill and power in addition to his willingness to simply blitz targets. Feats: * Easily overpowered Galan, who single-handedly defeated every member of the Sins outside of Meliodas (who hadn't gotten his Wrath back) and Ban (who stole his strength and used it against him). * Resisted Merascylla's Soul Manipulation, his soul burning her to ashes. * Successfully warded off Gowther's attempts to crush his mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sunshine' (太陽, Taiyō): Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points at an unspecified rate and was measured at 50,060 while continuing to rise. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. *'Charge and Fire:' (充填＆放射チャージ＆ファイア Jūten & Hōsha (Chāji & Faia); literally meaning "Fill & Emit): Rhitta is able to absorb the immense heat and energy Escanor emits during the daytime, granting him better control and allowing him to release them in concentrated bursts to destroy the target and minimize potential collateral. *'Sacred Treasure Release:' (神器解放 J''ingi Kaihō'') Escanor unleashes all of the heat and energy he has stored within Rhitta in a massive burst of light and heat, annihilating his surroundings with a massive blast that outside onlookers can mistake for the sun itself. *'Radiation:' During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. *'Night-time:' During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. Key: Midnight | Pseudo-Sun | Late Morning Note: This profile covers Escanor as of the latest manga chapters of Nanatsu no Taizai, so be aware of heavy spoilers if you only have watched the anime adaptation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Solar Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6